


the light of the sun

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sappho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Loving her is surety.





	

_I cannot imagine in the future any girl_

_who looks on the light of the sun_

_who will have your skill and wisdom._

Pike is as sure of Vex’ahlia as the ranger is about every shot she fires from her bow. She is steadfast and tender, charming and brutal, and Pike knows she is a universe all of her own accord. She has heard stories about the sun, how getting too close brings only death and destruction, but Pike is a gentler sun, one that casts dapples on the forest floor and illuminates dancing dust; she is the crystal through which the rainbows spread across the wall.

As gently as the tide comes in on a calm day, she falls in love—the waves only just stirred by the breeze. But she stays, finds comfort in soft furs and leather and learns that sea salt and blue silk is just as wonderful in return. Their future is uncertain; the gods will take care of that, but they have not yet taken the present, and so that’s where Pike will remain. She spent too long in the past, too long wondering why things had happened and to whom they truly owe everything. They exist as they will always exist: the greatest, fate touched, divinely favored, the ones who have seen too much death and destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> poem is "light" by sappho


End file.
